I'll Have To Say I Love You In A Song
by U2fan003
Summary: Aarch and Adim are both scared of confessing their love to each other. After breaking up, he'll finally find a way to tell her. Set in the last few episodes of Season 3. AarchxAdim


**I'LL HAVE TO SAY I LOVE YOU IN A SONG**

**_(One-Shot)_**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money out of this story, nor does Galactik Football belong to me. (If it did, I obviously wouldn't be writing on FANfiction! ;P)**

Aarch was excited for his meet-up with Adim that night. It was the first time that _she_ asked him to go out together. Considering the fact that it was always him who made the effort, he thought that she really did feel something for him, finally.

He fixed his hair, put on his favorite cologne, and wore his best shirt. He was even nervous for this date; almost like an inexperienced teenage boy.

She was already sitting at their table before he had arrived - quite a rare sight indeed.

He loved her so much he couldn't act normal around her, despite knowing her for all these years. His attraction to her never cooled down.

_"Sorry for being late!" _he said as he sat down.

Adim was feeling that he never showed any care or affection, and after about 6 years of arriving on Akillian, their relationship was still going nowhere.

She had called him to meet up so she could tell him to go their own separate ways. And he thought it was a date...

_"Aarch," _she said, _"I don't know how to put this, but.." _Her heart was cringing inside her. She did love him, but nothing was really happening between them, so she thought it would be better to clear everything up with him and move on, than wait in vain for him to make a move.

Aarch got serious, anxiety filling him inside.

_"I don't think things are working out between us.." _She was hurting her own self as she spoke.

_"W-What?" _he said in a broken voice._ "But, Adim," _he put his hand on hers, _"we can make things work, if we try."_

She pulled her hand away, coldly, avoiding to feel more hurt.

_"I'm afraid not, Aarch. We've never moved on together, and I don't think we will.." _She was about to cry, but didn't want to in front of him. She didn't want him to know she loved him, because she thought he didn't love her.

_"But, Adim," _he said confused and broken.

_"I'm sorry Aarch.." _She got up and started to walk away.

On her way out, she was hoping to hear his voice call her to stop going - when a woman leaves a man, the truth is that she wants him to stop her from going and come back to her.

But nothing was heard.

He let her go away without saying anything. He was too weak and broken to speak. He couldn't tell her he loved her, it would break his heart even more.

He was devastated. He thought things were going well between them. Sure there was no physical affection between the two of them, but they had been spending some good times together lately.

She had done all this to make it easier for her to forget him and actually have a love-life, but it broke her to bits.

They say if you love somebody, let them go. She did exactly this but couldn't cope with the insane act she had done. She felt so stupid.

* * *

><p>It was late after they had split that night, and she was alone at home, crying like she had never done before.<p>

She heard her door knocking. She suspected it was Aarch, obviously. Who else would go knocking at that hour?

She didn't want to open the door.

He knocked again.

She hesitantly started to open to door, out of curiosity. As she saw just a little peak of him she couldn't hold on anymore. She hurriedly closed the door again to avoid seeing more of him and continue breaking inside her.

He attempted to take hold of the door to get in while she was closing it, but she did it so quickly that he couldn't even force his way in.

He saw her crying. She felt ashamed and didn't have the courage to face him.

_"Adim, please, let me come in," _he said desperately from behind the door.

_"It's over, Aarch. Go away," _she said sobbing. She didn't want to crush her ego by taking back what she had said, and breaking down in front of him was doing exactly this.

He was crushed. He sat down in front of her door.

She too was cringed inside behind the door, on the floor. She knew he was still outside, and despite knowing that their voices could be heard from behind the door, she didn't say anything to him.

Aarch had written her a song after she had left the restaurant. He wanted to sing it to her in person, but at that moment of desperation, he started to sing it whether or not she could hear it.

He had a beautiful voice. Singing was just a personal passion of his, never expressed in front of anybody.

_ "Well I know it's kind of late,_

_I hope I didn't wake you,"_

She was startled, she had never heard him sing before.

_"But what I got to say can't wait,_

_I know you'd understand,"_

He didn't know she could hear him, but the song he wrote was his only comfort. He was indeed singing it to himself.

_'"Cause every time I tried to tell you,_

_The words just came out wrong,_

_So I'll have to say I love you, in a song.."_

The last word of his song was quiet, his hope was lost.

Adim was astonished, behind the door.

She quickly got up and opened the door. Aarch got startled feeling the door, on which he was leaning against, moving behind him.

He got up, lifting his sight to see the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

_"Aarch," _she said as they stared into each others' eyes, mostly in surprise.

He couldn't speak. His eyes had a forgiving look in them - Adim connected with them immediately.

They hugged each other tightly as tears rolled down her face.

_"I'm sorry,"_ she whispered.

He comforted her in his huge arms.

_"That was beautiful!" _she said, as they were still clinging onto each other.

_"I wrote it for you, Adim,"_ he said,_ "I love you." _Caressing her auburn hair.

_"I love you too Aarch."_

He kissed her passionately.

They headed upstairs to spend a wonderful night together in celebration of their love.

What had happened that night was unbelievable. When they say that if you love somebody you have to let them go, maybe it does indeed continue that if it is true love, it _will_ come back to you.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Notes:<span> This is a real song with the same name as the title, by a great songwriter Jim Croce. It's a really brilliant and lovely song, so I thought of incorporating it into a fanfiction with my favourite GF couple. :)**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Review please!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(C) Nicole Pace 2011**

**'I'll have to say I Love You in a Song' - Jim Croce (C) (1973)**


End file.
